Advertising handouts, inserts, direct mail pieces and the like are being used with greater and greater frequency to promote particular products and/or services. Items of this general character are frequently used together with an accompanying text in order to illustrate a particular theme or simply to attract attention. Likewise, structures of this type have a significant attraction for greeting cards or the like wherein novel pop-up structures are continually being sought. Accordingly, commercially practical items of this general type which incorporate attention-attracting features remain in demand, and such items which are capable of efficient mass production or at least machine production (as opposed to hand production) are considered to be particularly sought after.